


2p!Germany*Reader: Irrevocable Destiny --- Part I

by HetaPoke4Evr2



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p!Germany, 2p!Hetalia: Axis Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cruelty, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, Lemon, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lutz Beilschmidt - Freeform, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Older Characters, Reader-Insert, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaPoke4Evr2/pseuds/HetaPoke4Evr2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some smexy bondage, violence, touch of alcoholism, sadistic behavior, and dark times ahead as the reader loses her first time to a rather cruel and selfish 2p!Germany.</p><p> </p><p>Story/Plot (c) ME/HetaPoke4Evr2<br/>Hetalia & 2p!Germany (c) Hidekaz Himaruya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2p!Germany*Reader: Irrevocable Destiny --- Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smexy bondage, torture, touch of alcoholism, sadistic behavior, and dark times ahead as the reader loses her first time to a rather cruel and selfish 2p!Germany.
> 
> Fanfiction story & plot (c) Me//HetaPoke4Evr2  
> Hetalia, 2p!Germany, & related (c) Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

 

You had always deemed yourself an extraordinary girl. Though neither popular nor unpopular up through your teens, you felt like you had it all. Having parents that maybe didn't give you as much attention as you would have preferred, you had many close friends to make up for that empty space in your heart, as well as their generous funds of money stashed in your bank account. This was all due to the career paths of your parents, one as a medical surgeon, the other as a nurse – both highly esteemed at their positions. Being that they took care of your needs, whether these were done indirectly or not, you always chose not to be a bother to them and try to talk to them about your life. In fact, you could confidently say they didn't even know who your best friends were. Kinda sad, in a way, but hey, what could you do?  
  
Yet while you lived a relatively perfect life, and even attended a “rich kid's school” as many have called it, there was a specific someone who seemed out of place. More than that: he had an “otherworldly” presence emanating from him. Usually this was more than enough to make others steer clear of him, no matter _how_ attractive he may be. The rare few that approached him to make some sort of attempt out of pity to help him “fit in,” thinking he was just putting up a facade in order to hide how lonely he was inside, were instantly pushed away – physically forced or curtly spoken to. The few that did manage to get through to him were the troublemakers, and to whom he seemed to fit right in with. In light of this, plenty of rumors circulated surrounding the boy with pinkish purple eyes who held various scars all over his body, prominently the one beneath his left eye which extended downwards across his cheek.  
  
His name was Lutz Beilschmidt.  
  
A handsome face and violet eyes with loose, yet soft-looking scraggly bits of blonde hair overhanging them. He was quite the sight to see, even with the dark circles under his intense pupil gaze, wearing a khaki jacket that normally hung from his shoulders, a loose tank top, black trousers, and thick padded army boots. His clothing attire rarely changed, but everyone knew that he could afford plenty else being that no one attending your school could be poor due to the school's prestige.  
  
Why mention him at all?  
  
Well, he's been watching your every move as of late. Nearly a stalker, but yet, not quite.  
  
As far as you could tell, it all started the day you had accidentally ran face first into his chest which reminded you more of what it might feel like if one ran into a brick wall. Your books had scattered all over the floor, and glancing up to make a quick apology for your rudeness, your eyes widened at who was now towering over you curiously. It was as if he had taken notice of you for the very first time, and with a mischievous smirk while his violet eyes scoped out your feminine body, said, “Better watch your step, _princess_. Wouldn't want a sexy ass like yours to get fucked by the floor like that again.” Having never been spoken to in such a manner before, your expression was nothing short of appalled as he broke out into a deep guffaw of laughter, winking at you before he resumed walking to his next class. You thought your embarrassed flush would _never_ go away.  
  
Apparently you had made quite the impression on him, because it was since then you had also begun receiving secret love notes and letters inside your normal locker, backpack, and even your P.E. locker which was supposed to be off limits to all of the opposite sex! The contents of these notes were more than a little disturbing and inappropriate. However, so embarrassed you were, you only told your closest best friends who insisted you should tell the principal, but again you feared that no one would believe you. In the history of your school, it hasn't been recorded of anyone having any of these kinds of dilemmas coming up before.  
  
The only conclusion you could come to was it being Lutz, since he was the only one who had been acting any differently towards you. Unfortunately for you, that was nearly every interaction you had, which so happened to be each class of yours, including lunch hour, and _even_ your physical education class.  
  
And then, if that didn't make matters _worse_ , discovering that Lutz's mother worked with _and_ was friends with your own mom, made everything turn into a nightmare real quick.  
  
How and when did you discover that little tidbit?  
  
When your mother announced to you one morning just as you were both heading out for the day that Lutz would be driving you home that night. Your stomach instantly turned squeamish and you pleaded with her to let you take the city bus instead or anything! However, your mother was relentless, and, having little to do with your personal life, made a strong hint at the fact that maybe the two of you could “hook up.”  
  
And now, here you were, waiting at the front of the school as Lutz pulled his car around since it had been pouring the whole day. To top things off, it was Friday, and you couldn't be any more ready for the weekend. All you wanted to do was hide for the rest of your life until all of this strange 'Lutz and  _______________' died down from your mother.  
  
“Hey, _______________. Get in.”  
  
The hood of your rain coat lifted up a bit as you raised your head back up to hurriedly climb into the front passenger's seat of his sleek black race car. You didn't exactly **want** to sit up front with him, but you also didn't want to appear as a 'fraidy cat. Because, out of anything you knew were, that was one thing you were _not_.  
  
The drive to your house was only ten minutes, but it felt more like half an hour as the minutes dragged by. Well, at least he was a safe driver and not some lunatic on the road. However, you couldn't help but wonder if he was purposefully taking his time when you noticed he was going five miles per hour below the speed limit nearly the whole time, making you roll your eyes.  
  
Once you finally arrived, the downpour was even thicker than it was before, to the point you could barely see a couple yards in front of the hood of the car. After he had pulled to a stop, you turned towards the door and mumbled a quick, “Thanks for the ride home.” as you began to pull on the door handle...but that was when you felt a large masculine hand stopping yours.  
  
“And just where do you think you are going, schatz*?”  
  
Your body froze at the contact, heart hammering in your chest as you heard him lock the car doors from his side. Before you could think how you should escape, you felt Lutz tighten his hold on your hand, pull it away from the door handle, and yank you around so the two of you were facing one another.  
  
No matter how badly you wanted to be tough, be brave, talk back...you just couldn't find your voice.  He was simply watching you with a hard, cold stare, and holding your hand in his. Finally, his thick, guttural voice that sent shivers down your spine, broke the awkward silence for you, “I love you, and want to date you so I can fuck you in every way that I can. Wherever and whenever I feel like it.”  
  
Your expression was nothing short of flabbergasted, then absolute terror, as you tried to yank yourself free from his incredible strength. He continued as if you weren't reacting so poorly, “So, what do you say? When would you like to go out on our first date, schatz?”  
  
Desperate, you shrieked out, “I refuse your offer! I don't want you _anywhere_ near me!! The only reason I rode with you today was because my mom forced me to, and---”  
  
He cut you off by roughly cupping your chin, holding your head in place while his other hand had moved to grip onto your wrist in place of your actual hand. His lips were shaped into a smirk as he watched you cringe in fear, and then leaned his head forward to hotly run his tongue all along the edge of your left ear. Hearing you squeak made the blood rush to his groin, and he was glad at that moment that the rain was still so thick outside. Were the Gods finally rewarding him for his patience, having waited to make a move on you?  
  
“I've watched you and waited...wondering if you reciprocated back. It is clear when you tried so hard to discover who left you all those sensual notes that you _do_ indeed seem to care about someone...who is it.”  
  
Your entire body shuddered. It wasn't a question, or even a request, but a command. Without thinking, your mouth moved on its own as you uttered the name of your long time crush, and who was currently dating someone else. “ (F-First name) (Last name)...”  
  
He chuckled and nibbled your ear, tugging you closer simply by his teeth digging in to the soft earlobe tissue. “From this day forth, I want you to only think of my voice and cock. If you don't, let's just say I will take matters into my own hands and...hmm...how should I say...? Put him out of commission. And you wouldn't want that to happen, now would you, _______________?”  
  
Before you could think of a reasonable response that somehow might make the, obviously delusional to some degree, German blooded stud in front of you understand he was misunderstanding far too much, his teeth harshly dug into your earlobe. Though a human's teeth are flat, they are still sharp in their own right, and you _knew_ without needing to look by how hard he bit you that he had drawn blood, making you yelp in pain and whimper as he lapped at your small wound.  
  
“P-Please let me go...you're scaring me...” Tears were pricking your eyes. You didn't want to give in, but how else would you get him to leave you alone? Surely your parents would listen. They'd _have_ to! After all, their daughter's word took precedence over any rumors or first impressions they could possibly hear or form.  
  
“Promise me.”  
  
“I-I promise--!”  
  
He chuckled and whispered darkly, “With your _mouth_ , liebling*.”  
  
Your welling eyes widened incredibly as you finally noticed his hand that had once held your chin had gone down to stroke his bulging girth. Fear, laced with a heavy dose of anxiety, pumped from the center of your being to every core section of your body; paralyzing you in a way you never knew possible.  Then for the first time, luck turned your way when that free hand moved to caress the side of your face, chuckling at your reaction. “We'll save that for later, liebling...unless you are _that_ eager for me that you need a taste already?” He chuckled from deep in his chest, running his thumb over your cheekbone. “Mmm...Ich kann nicht warten, um Sie über alle berühren, aber ich weiß, wir müssen warten.”*  
  
You shuddered as he guided your lips to his own, kissing you harder by the second to the point you felt as if your lips were starting to bruise. His hand on your cheek moved to grip a handful of your (h/c) hair on the back of your head, keeping you in place. This time tears literally sprang to your eyes as you tried your hardest not to resist, for fear of what he might try to do to you. After what clearly felt to be a handful of minutes that he was kissing you so possessively, he finally allowed you a chance to break away, which you did with relief. Coughing some, you wiped the saliva that had accumulated on your mouth from your previously joined lips, then looked warily back over at Lutz.  
  
Inside the car everything was cast in a shadowy overlay, whereas Lutz's eyes were a bright, shining violet hue that seemed to cut through the darkness – eying you like a viper biding its time for its prey. “Until tomorrow, schatz.”  
  
Understanding that he was letting you go, you unlocked the door and bolted out into the rain towards your house. Not even caring to pull down the hood of your raincoat so your head wouldn't become drenched.  
  
Or even to make sure you had _all_ of your books. Especially one you would need for a major test the following day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Lutz's Point of View ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lutz smirked as you ran off into the rain, entertained by your behavior tendencies around him. Looking down, he saw one of your books that you would probably need for the big open-book test tomorrow in your science class. However, instead of being a considerate, courteous, and gentlemanly male, he chose to pretend like he didn't notice. Placing his hands on the car wheel, a deep chuckle rolled out from his chest as he peeled out.  
  
“So now our chase truly begins,  _______________...”  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
 _Shit shit shit shit SHIT!!! Where is my book?!?! I was positive that I had it with me when I left school last night, but it's not even at school!! And my test starts in a few minutes, I've searched everywhere!_  
  
It was right before your science test, the halls already clear, and you were near your breaking point. Your most precious material for this class was nowhere to be found, and for such a serious exam, too! You _needed_ these points, and there was no way you could pass without your book! You had tabbed certain sections that you didn't know very well, and without the chance to even glance it over last night, you knew you would be doomed without it! None of your close friends had this same class, however...there was one individual who did.  
  
“Hi,  _______________... you look like someone just ruffled your pretty feathers.”  
  
You had yourself deep inside your locker when you heard Ludwig's creepy voice sneak up behind you. Before you so much as turned your head around to speak, your eyes widened as a red blush spread across your face, feeling his gloved left hand reach under your school uniform skirt to grab and knead your butt cheeks. “Here, let me help you smooth them out.”  
  
“EEEK!!” Screeching, you attempted to squirm yourself out of his grasp, which you succeeded at, but not without him pinching your skin rather hard. _He probably bruised my butt, the perverted freak!!_  
  
Rubbing your hiney, you looked up at him. “What are you doing here? The guy's lockers are a few over. I didn't need you to come over and 'check' up on me or something.”  
  
Chuckling, he pressed two fingers under your jaw and lifted your head up so you could gaze into his lavender eyes. “Somehow I just knew you were thinking of me. And of course, I couldn't just leave my schatz waiting, now could I?”  
  
This bit of news made you blush in embarrassment, though you were certain he had other delusional thoughts in mind, you decided to ignore it and cut to the chase. “Hey, did you happen to notice if I accidentally left my Science book in your car last night?”  
  
His expression suddenly turned to one of boredom, and still with his two fingers under your chin, he glanced to the side. “Mmm...maybe. You mean this?” And just as if he pulled it out of thin air: there in his once free hand was obviously your book: the familiar bent corners of your book with light scratches all over its shiny surface, with multiple colored tabs sticking out all along the side of its pages.  
  
Your eyes widened momentarily before closing briefly as you made a sigh of relief, pushing his hand away from your face, you began to reach out for it. “Thank G*D! I thought I was going to have to brave this test without it—H-Hey!”  
  
Just as you had been reaching out to take it back from him, he swatted your wrist away and was grinning snidely at you. In your desperation, you made an attempted lunge for it, but only ended up flying past him, giving him the chance to grab you from behind by wrapping a strong, muscular arm around you waist. You gasped sharply as he squeezed you tightly with pure arm strength alone, the tip of his nose now running along the edge of your neck as he kept you pressed close to his chest. His warm breath prickled your soft skin, making you shudder with a terrible, yet enticingly enthralling, anticipation for _something_. A something that you were not yet too familiar with experiencing.  
  
“And just what makes you think I'll give it back to you, liebling...? Even if we are dating now, my dearest slut-to-be~” Another chuckle, yet darker, rumbled from deep behind his Adam's apple as his hot mouth opened over your now-vulnerable neck.  
  
As soon as you felt his soft, flexible tongue running across your skin, you felt a part of you deep inside of your abdomen spring to life, causing you to let out an unsteady moan of helplessness, unknowingly in pleasure. This new sensation left your mind free from all worry, as your entire being sought nothing more than to continue feeling this incredible fire deep within the pit of your stomach pulse and travel throughout the lower half of your body.  
  
Quick to pick up on your reaction, he smirked and suckled your skin all too gently, making your body practically putty in his arms from sheer arousing bliss. He worked his mouth around to the front of your throat, moving your body by your waist as needed, so he could gaze at your flushed, submissive face while he bent you to his will. God, how he adored your every response to his touch – so simple. So naïve. _So God damn innocent she's making me fucking LOSE IT already!_  
  
Eager as all men sexually aroused to their peak, he desired more, and reached his free hand down to ever so slightly brush underneath your skirt, until his gloved fingertips came into contact with what he craved. He grinned seeing you flinch, body trembling against his, mouth slightly agape in a soundless plea. The question was just how he could have this much control over you already, because--  
  
“LUTZ BEILSCHMIDT!  (F/N) (L/N)!!”  
  
With his touches instantaneously disappearing, you felt yourself regain control of your senses, and upon realizing what you had done, and what HE had done above all else to you, made you grip the edges of your skirt roughly and pull the hem down firmly. All this done just as you faced the vice principal approaching the two of you.  
  
“And what on God's good green earth do the two of you think you are doing making out in the middle of the hallway!? It's incorrigible behavior and I will NOT stand for it!” You saw her momentary look of disgust as she eyed the two of you, making you bow your head in shame. However, her next line was what made you _really_ wish you could go hide under a rock for eternity. “I'm not surprised by you, Mr. Beilschmidt, but Ms. _______________... I am very, very disappointed in you. I will be notifying the both of your parents, you two. Now off you go before I place you both in detention!”  
  
Before you could even try to explain what had happened, that it was all a complete misunderstanding, and all you wanted was your book back for your test, Lutz had gripped your hand and was tugging you roughly towards class. Once out of earshot, you heard him grumble, “God damn fucking bitch...should just mind her own business...”  
  
You could feel the blood boiling underneath your skin, and once outside the classroom, you hissed out, “No, _you_ should mind _your_ own business! I don't need a boyfriend, let alone someone like _you_ influencing my life! Go find another sex toy, because I'm not--”  
  
“You're a virgin, aren't you, schatz?”  
  
Astonished, you stared at him in open-mouthed rage, as well as confusion. Yet as proud as you were for your virginity still in tact, you couldn't help the heat the spreading all over your face at a rapid rate, and also the silence that permeated your vocal cords.  
  
He wasn't smirking, for once, nor did he seem as stoic as usual. In fact, he wasn't even looking at you, but into empty space. Neither of you said nothing more for another few seconds, until he turned his head towards you – violet eyes seeming to be shining with a new emotion, but you couldn't quite place your finger on it. “I felt like there was something special about you before we even bumped into each other. But now...” His eyes quickly reverted back to the look of charming, but violet with pink-tinging eyes which glistened much like that of a starved, feral beast hidden deep inside. “...now that I know I have a virgin, I know if—no, _when_ I take you, it'll be highly unlikely that you won't stay loyal and dedicated to me.” Quicker than the human eye could follow, he suddenly had your chin between his fingers again and roughly yanked your face to within an inch of his. “Something I plan to take whole advantage of.” His long, pink tongue slithered out of his mouth and swiped your lips, but as much as you wanted to fight and scream, you found yourself captivated by his words, voice, and expression. He seemed so sure of himself, not a drop of confidence going to waste. All you could do was stare back in wide-eyed fear, wondering what sort of destiny he seemed to be predicting for you...though given the few encounters the two of you have had, it didn't take a genius to take an accurate guess. _The pervert._ your thought in passing.  
  
“Oh yeah...here.” He pecked your lips, and dropped your book lazily onto the floor, where it made an audible dull thump echoing down the deserted hallway.  
  
Having nearly forgotten about your book at this point, you quickly scooped down to pick it up, and then whispered hurriedly just as he was about to open the door to your class currently in the middle of the test, “W-wait! Where's your book??”  
  
Laughing softly like you had made a joke, he rolled his eyes. “Why would I give a rat's ass about school? I only come because my parents force me to.”  
  
With that said, he turned the door handle and walked inside, leaving you standing alone before you rushed after him. Hoping to God that you had enough time to finish your test with what time you did have left.

* * *

  
  
“ ___-_______________! Who gave you that hickey?!”  
  
“Whoa, who's the lucky guy, huh?? I knew you'd find a boyfriend sooner or later! You're much too cute to go for too long without one~”  
  
“I heard it was Lutz Beilschmidt! But that can't be true, right? I mean, I heard he was a complete dick who's extremely lazy though he has a nice bod...totally opposite of what you like from what you've told us. But...come on, is it true??”  
  
Apparently, much to your discomfort, your little “session” in the hallway earlier had spread throughout the school like wildfire. You were the new source of gossip during the whole lunch period, and you felt like you were going to die. Finally, after what seemed like the billionth question from your friends, you snapped, “Listen, we are NOT going out! Yes he—he's the one who left _this_ nasty mark on my neck, but I promise you it was _not_ intentional on my end!! He caught me at unawares and forced himself upon me and then--”  
  
“But that's not the way it really happened, is it,  _______________.”  
  
Your entire body stiffened, slowly turning your body to the side to see Lutz starting to sit down beside you. After doing so, he wrapped an arm securely around your waist and then leaned over to rest his head on your shoulder, eyes closing briefly as if he were exhausted.  
  
Indignant, you spat in retort, “Get offa' me!! You're nothing but a pervert who grabbed me against my will and started--” Your cheeks flushed a dark red at the memory, which was suddenly, unfortunately for you, a rather semi-pleasant one. As wrong and unwelcome as you knew it was, you couldn't deny the delight that pulsed throughout your body as he had touched and licked your skin; you'd never been touched that way before. “--d-doing inappropriate thingies...”  
  
Your few friends turned their heads to look at each other, then shrugging their shoulders, let out a sigh. It was as if they saw you as a girl in denial about her true feelings! Then, much to your dismay, their eyes focused and with determined expressions on their faces, stated, “We w-will support your relationship in every way that we possibly can!!!”  
  
In exasperation, you pleaded with them, “No, just help me keep him AWAY from me! I—MMMPPHH!!” Much to your alarm, your head had swiftly been turned and pressed into silence by a soft, moist pair of lips eager to play with yours. Though you let out a strangled yelp and struggled against him, he easily overpowered you and proceeded to do as pleased, which mainly consisted of a combination of french kissing and nibbling along your mouth, whispering sweet words of promise that drowned out any resistance of yours that tried to leave your lips.  
  
Once you finally managed to push him off, you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, watching him closely with guarded eyes.  In the meantime, you could hear your friends giggling almost nervously from the side, one of them even whispering how you both “look so cute~” leaving you humiliated, not to mention awkward, to say the least. You shot the three of them a dirty look, and quietly mouthed: 'I am going to kill you!' Your friends only grinned and proceeded like nothing was out of the ordinary, though it was clear to you that everything _was_.  
  
* * * * * Later that Day * * * * *  
  
“Okay, now please will you all tell me just _what_ got into you girls earlier??? I am NOT into Lutz like that, he is trying to force me into a relationship with him by saying and doing petty things! Why won't you believe me??”  
  
Your friends looked guilty as they bit their lower lips, and looking at each other uncertainly, one of them whispered, “L-Look, we know he may not be...perfect, persay, but...um...we...”  
  
Your third friend blurted out her thoughts, “Regardless of personality HOW can you be saying no to that plump, sexy German ass?!? Besides, he said--!”  
  
“SHHH!!!  (Friend's name), shut up!!” The other two had clamped their hands over the third friend's mouth, and then looked over at you ashamedly.  
  
Dumbfounded, you questioned them after taking a moment to let what she said fully sink in, “Leeeeet me get this straight. If Lutz was pulling all these moves on you, you would jump at the chance to be with him? Regardless of what he may do in the meantime? What if he raped you?? What if he rapes ME?! And what did he say to you? You mean you guys TALKED to the perverted loon??”  
  
Your friends stood there, too surprised by your reaction to speak at first, and obviously uncomfortable. Until finally, the taller one of your friends spoke up for the group, “L-Listen, _______________...we don't know what's going to happen, but we can't talk about it right now. We promised we wouldn't, a-and...” You realized that they all seemed to be hiding something as your friend let her sentence trail off, suddenly readjusting the backpack on her shoulder and announced, “You've always been our greatest friend, and we will always be your friend. Promise!”  
  
Suddenly confused, you gave them a frustrated, quizzical look. “What are you talking about...? I mean, look, I'm going to set things straight with him tonight, okay? After school. My parents insisted that he give me a ride to and from school abruptly last night, even after I told them how uncomfortable I was and hated that I had to be around him. They just suggested I give him a chance, and he's probably not so bad once I get to know him...” Then hesitating, you whispered to them, “But...something I didn't understand...they were more distant last night than usual...my own mother even came into my room and stroked my hair until I fell asleep. Something she hasn't done since I was a little girl... Even though I reassured her I was fine, she insisted she needed to and was sorry for not being a better parent to me. Yet that she believes Lutz would be really good for me in the long run...”  
  
You scarcely believed it when you watched your friends' expressions' turn from normal to almost solemn. They seemed to be looking down at the floor now, and when the final bell rang, they hurriedly hugged you close, and simply whispered, “We love you, _______________...good luck with Lutz tonight...”  
  
Chuckling softly, you hugged them back and reassured them as best as you could. “Listen, I'll be just fine! If he doesn't understand then I'll MAKE him understand! It won't be so bad. Trust me! I can take care of myself!” They clung to you then, much to your surprise, and after hugging them a bit longer, you pushed them off and laughed heartily. “Well, I best be going girls. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Bye for now!”  
  
And with that, you ran off to meet your new ride after school, since Lutz had claimed he had something of great important to attend to shortly before the final bell rang for school, then magically disappeared. Strange...but that didn't matter. Not that you minded, since it would be easier to lay it on him when he wasn't in front of you. Because after today, you were determined to get him off your back for good.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
...However, things never go as planned, do they?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
 **End of Part I.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> ((p.s. Translations are from Google Translate – they are most likely incorrect, and for that, I am sorry. ;A; ))
> 
> * = schatz (German for “baby / darling / sweetheart”)  
> * = liebling (German for “darling / love / honey”)  
> * = Ich kann nicht warten, um Sie über alle berühren, aber ich weiß, wir müssen warten. (German for “I can't wait to touch you all over, but I know we need to wait.”)


	2. 2p!Germany*Reader: Irrevocable Destiny --- Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smexy bondage, torture, touch of alcoholism, sadistic behavior, and dark times ahead as the reader loses her first time to a rather cruel and selfish 2p!Germany...and perhaps more.
> 
> Fanfiction story & plot (c) Me//HetaPoke4Evr2  
> Hetalia, 2p!Germany, & related (c) Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

 

“Hnnn...nn...n-no-ooo...i-it hurts!...”  
  
“Mmm...does that feel good, liebling...? I knew it would. Such a little whore, aren't you? Come on, say it.”  
  
You shivered as he pressed the cold leather whip under your chin to raise your teary face, forcing you to look up at him. His bare upper torso would be enough to give any girl a nosebleed by the sheer sight of it alone, however, the manner in which you found yourself in this predicament was not how you intended it to be. No matter how true it was you were attracted to him physically, it was never what you sought or truly desired in a relationship. You always thought you would find a man that wanted to be with you who was nice looking on the inside **and** outside.  
  
But how could things have ended up this badly for you...? And in such a short time...??  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
“Mom...? Dad...? Are you home?”  
  
You had just been dropped off from school by your new ride, and walked into the living room to see someone had your suitcases, prepacked and ready, for you. That's when you saw your parents walk in with two men – one none other than Lutz himself, who had magically disappeared after school earlier as you recalled, but now you had an idea where to at least.  
  
But the question was...why?  
  
Everyone had their eyes on you.  
  
Your mother was in tears, sobbing. Your father held an unemotional expression, very typical of him. The other man appeared impatient, and Lutz was smirking proudly.  
  
The first person to speak was your mother.  
  
“ _______________! I-I'm—We're so, so sorry...there were things we couldn't tell you, w-we just wanted you to live happy! That's how we...b-but...” You blinked in fear and confusion as she broke out into a fresh wail of tears.  
  
That's when your father intervened for her, not even willing to look at you directly as he spoke. “Your mother and I owed a major debt to a foreign company...a German company, to be precise. However, because we were not able to meet the repayment deadline, we settled on a different sort of...compromise. As well as a mutual promise to help keep our company afloat through more familiar negotiations between our companies.”  
  
You couldn't believe your ears. Well, sure, your parents were always hush hush about certain things regarding money, but they always seemed to act like everything was just fine. You were not given any reason from what you could tell to believe otherwise, since you DID seem to live a pretty fulfilled life.  
  
But the idea of a “new compromise” to fulfill a debt made fear lurch into your heart. “What...what kind of compromise, dad...?”  
  
You took a step back seeing Lutz approach you, reaching over to stroke your cheek in an almost loving gesture as he whispered softly, “Soon your cute face will be all mine, liebling....” He leaned forward until his lips were beside your eardrum, and you were positive he could feel your pulse racing. “I think your father is too prideful to say it out loud. The compromise was _you_ , liebling.”  
  
He laughed darkly as your body froze, eyes widening in a convulsion of emotions that raced through you. Your eyes instantly watered up, imagining now what sort of “deal” had been made...but that was impossible! Human trafficking didn't exist anymore! Your parents wouldn't do that to you, no matter what sort of bind they were in financially! You were their only child! They loved you!  
  
….Right?  
  
Your body was shaking, tears starting to roll down your cheeks as shock set in. Lutz's scent was all around you as he hugged you close, hands rubbing your back all over. “I know what you're thinking, and it's not that. I wouldn't dare share you with any other, and it's not like I don't care about you.” He chortled, taking a deep whiff of your hair, and sighed in contentment. “I can't wait to take you....” Then, almost as an afterthought, he huskily whispered against your eardrum,“...but I warn you: I like it rough.”  
  
 _SLAP!!!_  
  
At that moment, Lutz stood in front of you – head turned at a sharp angle to the side, a shocked countenance across his face. Your hand felt tingly, almost numb, like you had just tried to slap a wall with your palm; and your mind in a sort of daze – slowly watching as the world come back into focus.  
  
Then it hit you: without having realized what you were doing, you had slapped the scarred-face boy in front of you without so much as a thought of the consequences that would follow. Once that had set in, you knew with little doubt in your mind you would pay for it later.  
  
 _Oh my G*d, OH MY G*D...what have I done?!_  
  
His head slowly craned back forward to look at you, a bemused and lazy expression on his face. “Not bad. But save your feisty-ness for later in bed, baby~ Believe me when I say I'll be the best you've ever had.” Then, without waiting for an incentive, you felt yourself being lifted then heaved over his broad shoulder, nearly knocking the air out of your lungs from the force.  
  
Instantly, you began to slam your fists into his back, beating wildly and crying hysterically, reaching out towards your mother and father, pleading and begging. You asked them to not let you go, that you were sorry if you had done anything wrong, and would do anything they asked if they just stopped them from taking you away. However, you quickly saw your cries go unheard as your father, cold and heartlessly, steer your reluctant, tender mother from the room, leaving you to your undesired and inconceivable, yet now truly, sealed fate.  
  
Even with your hopes shattered across the floor of the one place you had always led yourself to believed to be a safe haven, you continued to shriek and cry, even trying to rationalize with the teenager who carried you easily outside to a sleek, black limo. He roughly threw you into the backseat of the sizable automobile, and climbed in after you. Without so much as a glance over at your grieving form, which lied in a heaving mess on the leather-bound seats, he slammed and locked the door tight behind him.  
  
At that moment, it dawned on you that your previous life, as you had currently known it, was over for good.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The tugging of leather that was connected like a leash to your collar brought you out of your horrific memories to your hellish present. _Only three days after I was pretty much bartered and sold to the Beilschmidts, namely: Lutz, and I already feel like I'm gonna die..._  
  
“ _______________...”  
  
You reluctantly opened your eyes, looking up at the ceiling, speaking very slowly and carefully. “Yeah...what.” Well, you couldn't exactly hide your “enthusiasm” at being treated as though you only existed to be his entertainment.  
  
He let out a chuckle, then gently turned your face towards his, pecking your lips as he tossed his leather whip away. His right hand gently grazed up and down the left side of your neck and cheek. “Ich bin geil. Was denken Sie die ich über das zu tun, hmm ...?*”    
  
It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was, most likely, hinting at. Given you didn't understand a lick of German, but since actions most commonly speak louder than words, it was pretty easy to pick up the meaning of what was spoken to you if you just waited a moment to find out.  
  
Not that you had much choice either way.  
  
You kept your eyes closed as he began to run his right index finger along the inner edge of your brown colored leather collar around your neck. A small tag with your name on it dangled from the front just like a dog or cat collar does; easily showing everyone in the small family household who you belonged to. You were only allowed, thus far, to take it off when showering or walking around outside with him someplace. However, when left the premises of your new home together, you were forced to wear a particular kind of bracelet on your wrist instead, that let him know your whereabouts should you ever try to escape.  
  
“Mmm...” He groaned into your ear, making you wince from his breath brushing your sensitive skin. “I don't know how much longer I can wait, schatz... I'm not exactly the most patient person.” Smirks as he begins to roll your clothed mounds in his hands, causing your body to tense up from undesirable pleasure.  
  
“Hehe...liebling~” Purring your nickname a few times, he suddenly latched down roughly onto your right ear, tugging harshly to elicit a sharp cry of pain from your throat. His darkening laughter already putting you on edge. “Let me show you the best thing in the world, baby. Tonight. Right here. With me.”  
  
And with that said: you knew your luck had just run out.  
  
It was only a matter of time, really, but one you dreaded nonetheless. The day you would lose your virginity. Particularly being that you had discovered how much of a kinky, and slightly psychotic and sadistic, hidden side there was to your 'husband-to-be.'  
  
You felt him lifting your shirt up, and on instinct you reached down to stop his wandering hands at your stomach. “N-No! Please, just...sh-shouldn't we wait until we're back in Germany?! I thought you said it was b-best to wait!” you squeaked out in fright, seeing his usual stoic expression replaced with a frightening, masochistic appearance instead. Much like how a wolf eagerly eyes its powerless prey before the kill, accompanied with an expression that clearly read: 'Are you f*cking stupid or something?' This all only made your blush intensify from embarrassment.  
  
With a single eye roll, he ignored your question, and, apparently deciding it was too much of a hassle to keep your clothes in one piece, ripped your shirt clean in half using his arm muscles alone. Once done, he threw the tattered and unevenly shredded clothing aside and did the same with your bra, making short work of it easily. As your breasts met the cool air, you covered your chest, only to receive a harsh slap across the cheek, leaving you stunned for a moment as your eyes refocused back on reality.  
  
“I never _did_ pay you back for that slap, bitch. And now...it's time we do things _my_ way~”  
  
Your entire torso shivered in place, tears springing to your eyes, as you waited in growing terror, body spread eagle on the bed, as he lifted himself away. “Don't move an inch,” he ordered curtly, before returning in less than a minute with three pairs of handcuffs. He smirked darkly at you as your eyes widened dramatically, tensing when he reached up to clasp your wrists in one pair but free to move your arms around your head, and the other two to keep your legs spread wide, each ankle attached to a bed post corner.  
  
As if to stir fear deeper into your rapidly beating heart, he said, “Just to make sure you behave, liebling.”  
  
Without any prior warning, he lifted two fingers in front of your face, making scissoring motions with them as he smirked darkly down at you, before quickly forcing both past your hymen and deeply into your vagina, instantly grinding them every which way. His expression was one of concentration, seeming to care little as your mouth opened wide in an agonized yelp of pain, followed by groans stressing how uncomfortable you were. As he continued to feel and scissor his thick fingers about inside of you, tears sprung to your eyes, and try as you might, you couldn't stop the sharp, strangled gasps of discomfort that spluttered from your lips. He seemed to be searching for something, and then he found it: the way your back arched so heavily you pulled at the restraints holding you to the bed post. Oh how delicious you looked to him, he could hardly stand it. And wanting to see you arch again, he jammed his fingers in an open-scissor-formation before having his two fingers literally clamp down on your pleasure spot he found, making you grimace in a new combination of feelings: hurt yes, but also pleasure.  
  
“A-Aahn...NNNN!!” You struggled to move your hips away from his hand, but he apparently didn't like that, as he moved his other hand to roughly clench the flesh of your hips and press it back down with a chortle rumbling from his throat.  
  
“Hahaha...how delighted you look right now, liebling~ Do you like it?” He squeezed the flesh inside of you, causing you to yelp in pain once again, a heavy laugh tumbling from his chest as he continued to pinch and prod you from inside. “You're going to be my beautiful, sexy whore~ I'll bet if I wanted you to eat my shit, you'd do it for me, wouldn't you...?” Laughing again, he drilled his fingers mercilessly inside of you, making your body convulse violently as a torrent of moans and shrilly squeaks escaped from you, which only encouraged him to continue his rough violation of your inner territory.  
  
Then, quite suddenly, he stopped. You shivered in place as your body finally rested back down on the bed, trying to wrap your mind around what he had been doing to you, why you were reacting the way you were. It didn't make sense. It was unlike anything you had ever experienced or felt...but was this truly pleasure? Or was it pain? Maybe both? You didn't know, but what you did know was that Lutz was going to milk you for all you were worth. There was no doubt in your mind, especially when you peeked at him just as he slid his two fingers back out...which were covered in both some clear-looking slime and a bit of blood. Much to your disgust, he promptly lapped at his fingers, observing you with a pervy expression and hawk like eyes studying the next movement of their prey.  
  
Your heart sunk seeing a devious smirk of his return once he finished, and then you heard him say, “What is it, baby? I see you watching me, but maybe that's because you're curious how you taste as well.” Before you could deny his ludicrous thought process, he smashed his two pre-cleaned fingers back inside of you, swirling them around as you cringed in silence from his harmful movements to your inner walls, and then just as quickly, yanked them back out only to force them both between **your lips**.  
  
“Nnggghkk...!” You gagged tasting your metallic blood and the semi-sweet flavor of your juices dissolving into your saliva, but just as you were about to jerk your head away, the hand just holding your hips down suddenly had a hold around your forehead. His eyes were not playful as he kept your head firmly in place, and then he commanded you to please him further.  
  
“Lick and suck them clean, schatz.”  
  
At first, you simply laid motionless, not making any sort of movement to obey, but then he smiled smugly, whispering in a deep silky voice as he drew nearer. “...I see. You think that if you resist, you can somehow escape later, don't you...?” His loud laugh sent chills running up and down your spine as you attempted to glare at him for laughing at you, no matter how feeble and weak you might appear to be.  
  
But you were undoubtedly frightened. Scared, and knowingly at Lutz's mercy.  
  
He finished laughing, stoic expression returned, and again began moving his fingers in a circular motion but kept them inside your mouth. He commented, as you grimaced from being forced to taste yourself, “For that tough attitude...I'll have to break you.” Grinning in wry amusement, he added on, “I shouldn't have to tell you that biting is not allowed, unless I order you to do so, or if I so choose for our own pleasure.”  
  
He slowly pulled his fingers from your mouth, wiping your saliva on your stomach as he gripped underneath your thighs and lifted them up high enough so he could stare down at your lady parts. At this, your stomach back flipped. You felt sick as it was from being forced to taste your own essence, but this was downright embarrassing. However, had you known ahead of time what he was planning on doing next, you might have tried to prepare yourself mentally somehow.  
  
Ever so carefully, his fingers dug into your thigh's sensitive skin so hard that you were squirming in soreness, before he dipped his head down between your legs and he _bit down_ on your clit.  
  
“AAAAAHHHH!!! AH AHHH!!!” Your hips jerked roughly, accidentally bucking upwards into his teeth, which only made him bite down all the harder, but this only caused you to immediately break out into sobbing tears of pain. He held tight for nearly sixty seconds as your body thrashed about. Thankfully, he released soon, and began running his tongue all along your sensitive bundle of throbbing nerves which glistened with scattered, tiny rivulets of blood. But the stinging pain soon dissolved as he, rather gently, ran his wet muscle down over your opening, and began to prod it inside.  
  
The sensation of his hot mouth closing in over your hymen, and with his warm tongue moving every which way, sent pleasant shocks throughout your body. Unwilling to give in, your hands tightened into fists but, gradually at first, you could feel your groin tightening as his thick tongue wormed its way deep inside of you, and you even found yourself _enjoying_ it. You grit your teeth together, trying to resist, eyes closed in concentration...but it soon became too much, and to your dismay, a soft but clearly audible groan slipped past your lips.  
  
Upon hearing such a delightful sound coming from you, his lips turned upwards into a rather large smirk and he burrowed his tongue roughly inside of you. Your gasp was more than enough from the action alone for him to conclude: he was slowly but surely working down your defenses. “Mmm...Gefallen daran, nicht wahr, meine kleine Schlampe...?*”  
  
You bit back tears of embarrassment, knowing instinctively that he was taunting the hell out of you. But how could you counter when you couldn't understand him? “You asshole...how pathetic of you to hide behind your native tongue.” You smirked as you finished, only to let out a sharp cry when he roughly pinched your side, enough to leave a bruise. A soft whimper slid out when you felt a sharp blade suddenly pressing to your throat, tears now prickling your eyes.  
  
“Lesson number one, new wife. I speak however I want to you. When you belong to me, you do as I say, and no questions asked.” Leaning in so his lips were right beside your right eardrum, he whispered huskily, “Have I made myself clear?” Not giving you time to form an answer, he quickly added on, “Of course I haven't. Which is why I better teach you a lesson first~”  
  
Instantly, you began to sob and shake your head back and forth. The fear and anxiety boiling over inside your heart as you shivered, chest beginning to heave as he climbed up off of you and went to retrieve what you saw to be a much larger dagger. “No...p-please no...” He grabbed a blindfold, slowly putting it around your head and over your eyes, and you screamed abruptly as you felt a searing pain strike underneath your left breast.  
  
“Y-You're a demented, sick minded FREAK!! Don't touch me, don't touch me...!” Your mind felt like it was going hysterical from the unknown of not being able to see just what Lutz was doing. All you could imagine was how he was going to cut you up into tiny pieces and let you slowly die after doing so. It felt like it was driving you crazy.  
  
“Liebling...liebling, must you be so melodramatic?” He exasperated, seeing just how much you were crying, and slowly pulled the hankerchief away from over your eyes. His own light pink one's staring down intensely into your (e/c) eyes. “If I had wanted to, I could have fucked and killed you a long time ago. Why do you think I did all of this, hm?” He paused, giving you a moment to consider why, and leaning down, he pressed his lips surprisingly lovingly against yours. This one was different than all the others he had been treating you with that night thus far, but just as soon as you might have started to enjoy the new sensation, he had pulled away to speak again. “American culture is so different...but I needed someone that I knew I could count on, be loyal and submissive, while at the exact same time tough enough to uphold the values of my home and implement rules when necessary. Someone who would follow those directions, do the dirty work...I saw how ambitious you were in school, taking even the tiniest thing seriously enough that you would see it through. Perhaps my parents wanted me to find a bride...perhaps I made my own.” He lifted a hand to caress your soaked cheek, and smirking darkly, his eyes almost seemed to glow red. “You were cute. I wanted you, plain and simple. Your feisty, cutely girly personality, your body, your eyes, your mouth...” As if distracted, he ran a single finger over your lips, which were now quivering – he really didn't have a good reason, did he?  
  
“ _______________...out of anyone in that whole school, I knew you would be the funnest to break.”  
  
Your heart thumped wildly in your chest. His mouth already dropping to suck, nibble, and bite all over your breasts. You tried not to enjoy the chills running all over your skin wherever he touched, you never wanted to be his. In fact, you still didn't want to be. But it was clearly hopeless...he had the upper hand. It was like he was pulling strings the whole time he ever set sights on you, and you began to wonder if it was possible that he had been concocting a plan to kidnap you since day one. Or was it later...? Was it your kindness that got the better of you this time? You didn't have time to further ponder upon these thoughts any longer, but what was even more disturbing was his next movement.  
  
“Pain isn't so bad once you get used to it. I rather enjoy seeing you tremble from my favorite slicer's touch~” Chuckling, he began to slowly trail the flat part of the blade up and down your entire torso, causing your entire body to tense, your eyes to water, your mouth to open in sobs, and your mind sent a frenzy.  
  
“Lets test how well you can tolerate pain, liebling, shall we...?”  
  
Before you could try to plead with him, you began to feel white hot pain cross over your entire body as he moved in lightning speed all over you. His hand holding the blade swiped you upon your upper left thigh, your lower right shin, your right hip, and then paused just in front of your nose. His eyes looked strangely vibrant and yet lazy, as he yawned and threw the knife away. “That was short lived...I'm ready to take you now.”  
  
Leaving your light wounds without attendance, you hissed as he unlocked your legs from their cuffs and using one handcuffed your ankles together around his waist. His pants were still on, but it didn't take long to change that as he disposed of them with one fluid movement...and that was when you felt like hyperventilating. He wasn't so much long as THICK. Just how in the world was he going to fit inside of you? How would you feel any sort of pleasure with a wide stick shoving itself in and out of your vaginal opening? You were a virgin as it were, and: you couldn't take it anymore.  
  
“Lutz...” Your voice sounded choked up, how pathetic, but you had given up when you saw his girth. The already hopeless situation for you had caused your mind to shift of one of desperateness. Your small wounds, though not very deep, stung from the cool room temperature, and your heart raced, trying to find any way to make him become more gentle with you. “I-I'm begging you...I'll do anything, Lutz, _anything_ if you'll please be slow and patient with me...” Now your tone began to tremble, tears sliding down your cheeks as you fought the urge to cry. “I promise if you're g-g-g-gentle with my first time, I won't run away...I promise I'll do whatever you ask...just please.... **please**...oh G*d **PLEASE**... I can't do th-this anymore...”  
  
He stared down at you with emotionless pink and purple hued iris's, the same one's that watched you how you had suffered up to this point, seen you happy, sad, and now: the most vulnerable you had ever felt in your entire life. There was no doubt in his mind that you spoke the truth. In such a short amount of time, he had obviously broken you, though not as difficult as he had imagined it being, it was still a pleasure of its own to see you crumple and beg beneath him. A smirk appeared across his lips, almost as soon as you were finished pleading. “Sure. But if you break your word, know that you'll pay.”  
  
You blinked in shock at how quickly he had accepted your terms, but tensed feeling his thick member's head press roughly up against your hymen, causing your body to flinch from the unfamiliar touch. Surprisingly, as if last second he changed his mind and leaned forward to unlock your wrists from their bindings, but the freedom was short lived.  
  
“Might want to hold onto me, schatz, because this is gonna hurt like hell once we start~” Then, without further warning, you felt a searing pain just below your waistline. It tore through you like someone had pushed a thick baseball bat up through you and began to grind and tear you apart from the inside out. Right away, a shrill scream tore from your throat as you opened wide and writhed about beneath him, your hands quickly reaching up and digging into his broad shoulders.  
  
You couldn't think, or feel, anything but the pain of him stretching and surely ripping your inner walls from having pushed himself in all at once. Later, you would discover that your nails had dug into his skin hard enough to draw blood and eventually scar him, but he rather enjoyed the surge of such a painful sensation being caused by you towards him. Though unintentional, for him it was a major turn on and he knew that he would soon enough be able to drive you crazy with divine delight.  
  
In the meantime, his manhood twitched in excitement, pleasure, and anticipation as he kept his word and bided his time during your time of agony. Not that he cared all that much, since he knew that the trade off was far more gratifying, even though he himself wasn't a very patient man. There was nothing more sensational than witnessing a woman reacting from the man's actions, be that in pain, or pleasure.  
  
He had the power. He could demand happiness from you, sorrow, anxiety, joy...whatever his heart desired, he knew you would bend to his will. This he needed. He needed to know that he would have control over you. And now that he had your word, as he knew you wouldn't so easily break it, and the deal would be sealed soon enough. You had no idea where you were, where to go to receive help, and how to even go about escaping even if you had tried. Also, there was no way a virgin such as yourself could last very long when it was he who had his hands on you – physically or emotionally. He would make sure that there was no other who could claim you, either. You were perfect in every way, and there was nothing that could make him think otherwise. That was why he pulled the strings needed in order to finish the business deal and allow him ownership over you. But until you could come to feel the same way towards him, you wouldn't possibly understand how much he cared for you, and so, he decided it would be better to make you think that he didn't care at all. The sooner all hope was pushed from your mind, the sooner you would be his completely, and he wouldn't have to concern himself with losing you. That that was all you were to him, an object, but you were so much more to him.  
  
So much more.  
  
It wasn't something easily explainable, either. In such a short time, how had he come to care in an affectionate way towards another like this? Let alone you, who he had come to know more from the interactions you had with others, he himself, and the rest was based more on an inexplicable **knowing**. He knew that you were different from others, that you provided the strongest likelihood of accepting him, but in case that risk he took wouldn't occur, he needed a plan A to ensure it would happen. Hence, his actions from before to now.  
  
His left hand trailed up and down the left side of your face, smearing the dampness over your cheeks as you fought to contain the pain within yourself. “You're trembling, liebling...” He leaned down to kiss your forehead in a loving action, and began to softly stroke your hair. “Don't be afraid of this pain. I promise to make it all better.” He groaned suddenly. “Ah...don't tighten around me, schatz, or I might have to start early.” He grit his teeth though. It was almost maddening to be forced to wait, but he continued to remind himself of the deal you had made with him.  
  
Feeling him suddenly more gentle...you peeked up at him, daring yourself to hope that there would be some kind of emotion there. To your astonishment, you saw something strange. For the first time, you noticed tenderness shining through the others eyes, partnered with impatience, but it was still there. You wanted to ask him questions, to know if what you were interpreting from observing the windows to his soul was indeed correct. However, just as quickly as you had seen these emotions circulating, he quickly masked himself back in a dark aura. Seeing that you had calm down more, he smiled somewhat crookedly, and leaned down to kiss you wordlessly. His lips felt moist, soft, and smooth against yours. What was happening? This wasn't the same kind of kisses he had been giving you before....these seemed to contain a hint of desperateness, though you could not determine what, coupled with a twinge of hope.  
  
However, your small chance of reprieve as you still had not grown fully accustomed to his size, was interrupted by his pulling back and then thrusting back into you deep and fast. Before you could object, he had already chosen a quick pace, making you hiss and cling to his neck and shoulders in a tense, uncontrollably excruciating pain.  
  
“L-Lutz...! I'm nnnnaaht ready...!”  
  
He didn't respond, his lips pressed against the side of your neck, breath coming out in short rasps. Tears pricked your eyes again, as you had just slowed to heaving breaths lacking tears, but they were building once again. “Lutz...” You shivered as he nailed a particularly sensitive location within you, for once not feeling the pain quite as strongly as before, though you still felt no pleasure from his actions. Biting your lower lip, you fought the urge to ask more questions, trying to look away from him, but just as you had done so...something changed.  
  
The rubbing along your walls was still rather painful, no doubt, but it was something further in that he was causing your body to react to differently. It would be better off described as a pleasant sensation, that started off peculiarly slow. Like a tickling feeling deep inside the recesses of your opening, only to gradually spread throughout your abdomen. The best way to describe it is as a feeling your mind and entire nervous system was drawn to, unable to fully ignore...or rather, not at all. The pleasure from this ONE spot he seemed to recognize without your consent as he pushed in and out of you at a speedy pace, was enough to slowly draw your senses away from the pain and focus on this...feeling...  
  
“O-Ooohh~...”  
  
You had moaned, for the first time. It was already pooling in your lower abdomen. You couldn't help the tightening of your once-virginal walls around his thick member. Your eyes sought his own, and without speaking in-depth, you both non-verbally communicated that this was the spot, and you wanted MORE.  You needed it. No, you _craved_ it. Your mind and body were becoming one in understanding, desiring this one pleasure now coursing heavily throughout your entire body. It felt sweet in an unexplainable sense. _Delicious_. You couldn't even fully wrap your mind around what was happening, other than it was, and you needed that release you had only heard girls talking about before. You had always hoped it would be different than this, but all those logical reasoning's sunk away as you clung to the man above you, legs tightening as much as possible around his waist, and within minutes, you had begun to buck and grind against him in whimpering arousal.  
  
“Ahh...oh please...nnngh...!”  
  
Lutz grinned, merely whispering back in his deep voice his own pleasure and joy of sharing this with you. Creating all these new feelings inside of you was bliss for him, but he would never express this to you. There was no need to. All that mattered was that it was he who would grant you this release henceforth, starting from today. And there was nothing that would stop him from giving you that.  
  
“ _______________...mmm~”  
  
Hearing him speak your name brought a small measure of comfort to your heart, and the more he chanted it, the more you found yourself doing things to him you never imagined you'd do. Despite your contempt for him putting you in this situation at all, your hands trailed all around his body, and specifically focusing on playing with his hair and tracing the scars on his skin. You heard deep rumbles of approval coursing in his throat when you rubbed your fingers into certain scars, and encouraged, you began to keep your constant touches to be rather insistent on those areas.  
  
All too soon, both your sets of pleasure were heightened to the second to final step of utter release. So close, it was an unexplainable drive and need that propelled the two of you forward, moving faster and faster against one another, cries of pleasure and even words of love slipping through the hot space of air between you two. Your mind was so far gone you couldn't even pause to contemplate if the words he had spoken were coming from his heart, if yours made any sense, or if anything did anymore. The pleasing convulse of your body pushing and pressing of your bodies working together was enough to help you both climb over that last leg to climax, and orgasm you both did. Hissing the others name in contentment as you released. You could feel his heat, warm and thick, cleansing your insides and marking you at a depth you didn't know a woman could, looking up to meet his eyes tiredly. As he proceeded to pump his seed inside of your newly claimed, trembling and sore, vital regions, was when he spoke the three words of “I love you” with your mind in a relaxed, comprehensive state.  
  
However, the small belief you had that he might genuinely have done all this to you out of love, were dashed to the ground the moment he spoke the following words.“Now that you're finally _mine_ ,” He chuckled, kissing your cheek. “I welcome you to your new hell, Mrs. Beilschmidt.”  
  
* * * * * * * * * * A few months later * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lutz stood with you just outside the customs office in Berlin, Germany. The security guard, ready to guide you into a separate room to discuss a few questions in depth with you, was waiting for you to finish handing your luggage over to your fiance and follow suit.  
  
“Hurry the hell up. I'm exhausted and ready to sleep. The longer you make me wait, the more pissed I become...you've become so damn slow.”  
  
You tensed, nodding in silent understanding, and murmured in embarrassment. “I know Lutz, I'm trying! I'll hurry, okay...?”  
  
He scowled at you, not the least bit reassured, and growled. “Just get it over with. I don't want to wait around all day, liebling.” Then he shot you a look that clearly depicted perverted ideas floating around in his head. A promise of what would be waiting for you later since the security guard had randomly picked you to ask questions for your business in Germany, though you knew you had no control over who they chose. Nervous, you hurried as fast as you could to the customs officer in a back room who smiled softly at you as you awkwardly sat down.  
  
“Ah, welcome Ms. _________________. How was your airplane ride to our country? As I understand it, you are pregnant, correct?”  
  
You gulped, feeling the others eyes weighing heavily upon you. This entire situation was so foreign to you, and you hoped that everything went well and nothing you said would slow the process down any further. “It went well, sir, and yes, I am...” You pressed a gentle hand over your slightly swollen stomach, biting your lower lip and refusing to let yourself think about everything that had gotten you to this point.  
  
“Ms. _______________, do please relax. This won't take too much longer.” You let out a sigh of relief, glad he was being rather kind to you. Then he continued, “How long do you plan to stay in Germany?”  
  
“Permanently, sir.”  
  
“I see. Hmm...and how about your reason for doing so? Why are you moving here from (native country) to Germany?”  
  
Your throat constricted a bit before you spoke as cheerfully as you could manage. “Because of a wonderful man I met back in my (native country). He and I are to be married shortly upon arrival, sir. I plan to become a citizen of this country, as a result.”  
  
To your relief, the customs officer smiled somewhat. “Really? Well, congratulations. I wish you two the best. Young love is a rather beautiful thing~” Giving your passport a stamp of approval, he handed it back and shook your hand. “Welcome to Germany. We look forward to welcoming you into our culture and country permanently upon completion of your necessary documents for full citizenship.”  
  
“Thank you, sir. Please have a wonderful day.”  
  
Stepping out, Lutz hardly acknowledged you. Quickly you rejoined your fiance, moving over to join Lutz's side, who lazily offered his arm for you to hold onto as you walked. Carrying the majority of both your luggage’s on your back once again, he led you down the escalator and towards the vehicle that would take you both home. To your new home...where you two would “finally” settle in.  
  
It was just outside the main capital of Berlin, Germany, where you would come to live out the rest of your existence with Lutz Beilschmidt. Whether in good or bad times, you were forced to take care of the numerous children that you were forced to bear for him. That number rose to 6 children – four males and two females. At least one from each sex held a much closer resemblance to you, the rest took on more similar traits to the Beilschmidt family. According to Lutz, it mattered little who they looked or acted more like, so long as it was apparent which family they belonged to.  
  
Then one day, as you stood out on the balcony of your lovely (styled) home overlooking the land owned by Lutz's family, you were approached by your youngest daughter, who held much similar personality traits in common with you but the physical attributes were credited more to the small bits of albinism that ran in the Beilschmidt's family, closer resembling your brother-in-law ironically, though you only ever bedded with Lutz.  
  
“Mommy...?”  
  
You turned to look at her with a warm smile, slight dark bags under your eyes from over ten years of living a semi-stressful life with Lutz, who was a renowned smoker and alcoholic at home, and a ruthless but respected businessman to others outside the family. All of which you highly disapproved of, but would be potentially beaten by your “loving” husband for if you even tried to suggest he had any sort of problem needing fixed.  
  
“Yes, sweetie? What is it...?”  
  
Beaming cheerfully, she ran up to hug your waist tightly with her small arms, making you laugh softly as you stroked the top of her head. Then with curious and innocent eyes, she peered up at you, her ruby eyes shimmering with joy. “I was wondering how you and daddy first met! Daddy was taking a nap, so he told me to come ask you.”  
  
You stiffened inwardly at hearing that. Of _course_ he would tell her to go ask you, like he told the kids to do nearly every time, unless it came to something he thought was of utmost importance. Usually he was so lazy he hardly did even that. If anything, he taught the children bad habits.  
  
“Mommy?”  
  
Pulled from your thoughts, you realized you had stopped smiling thinking about your “dearest husband” and sighing softly, you stroked her silver-white hair back from her face. “Well...um...it's a rather long...and complicated... story, dear.”  
  
“I don't mind!” She hugged you tighter, biting her lip in anticipation. But you knew you couldn't tell her the truth, it could possibly break her little heart! So, you settled for a more cliché setting.  
  
“Hmm...well, mommy will sum it up for you. We met while we were in high school, that's in (your native country), he asked me out, and my parents--” You hesitated, quickly changing it up. “--gave the okay for our relationship. Shortly after that, your father and I moved to Germany and married, where we had (eldest son's name). Then all the rest of you darling's~”  
  
Her face perked up expectantly, and clearly excited, asked, “Oh oh oh! Is that what we call 'fate', mommy?? Daddy says it was 'fate' that brought you two together!”  
  
You were surprised by how quickly she picked up on new vocabulary, being that she was only six years old. However, you smiled down at her in pride, ignoring your husband's twisting choice of words regarding how the two of you got together. “Why, yes, (youngest daughter's name), it is. An irrevocable destiny, if you will.”  
  
Her face mirrored one of absolute confusion for a moment. “Irri—what...?”  
  
You laughed softly, then shook your head. “It just means the same as 'fate', sweetheart.” At that moment, you caught the familiar pair of two pink'ish violet eyes from the doorway to where you and your daughter had entered onto the balcony earlier. Biting your bottom lip, you bent down to kiss your youngest's forehead, and after ensuring her curiosity was satisfied, shooed her off to go play before turning your body back towards the sunset. _It really is so beautiful..._  
  
“You know you look so damn sexy standing like that in the fading sun.” You could just hear the smirk in his voice as he continued, “Hard to believe I finally broke you all those years ago...and so easily, too.”  
  
You closed your eyes, trying to block his taunting words, listening as his boots made dull thuds crossing the wooden balcony to just behind you, where you were embraced from behind. Burying his nose deep into your (h/c) locks of hair, and inhaling deeply, he chuckled and whispered against your right eardrum, “Ich liebe dich, liebling.*”  
  
Knowing what would happen to you later if you didn't utter similar affectionate words back, you whispered loud enough for him to hear, “Love you too, Lutz...” You felt his smirk from behind your ear, nuzzling it for a moment, before he turned you around to face him, gently lifting your chin up so both your eyes could meet his.  
  
“Nice variation to our love story, by the way. I'm surprised you told her as much as you did.” He stroked some tufts of your  (h/c) hair behind your left ear, your eyes averting from his statement.  
  
“Well...I couldn't exactly have told her the whole truth, now could I?” Your voice came out much colder than anticipated, and you held your breath, wondering if he would lose his temper yet again with you.  
  
However, much to your luck, he merely chuckled. “Mmm...I just _love_ it when you're feisty, liebling.” Suddenly his hands gripped like vices on your hips, his own hips starting to grind forward roughly against yours, making you yelp in surprise as his bulge became quite evident to you. He ceased his grinding once he had emitted a satisfactory-enough cry of pleasure from you; loving how, even though you had grown to care about him to _some_ degree, and though it did not match his level of care for you, that he could still turn you on so easily.  
  
His right gloved hand reached up to extend his fingers over your cheek, caressing your soft skin there as you looked up at him with mixed emotions. “Do you know you look just as good now as you did then...? My little schatz...” both his hands moved down to massage your buttocks. “...so perfect...I'm a very lucky man. So lucky, in fact, I'm going to reward you later~” He gave both your large cheeks a swift, firm squeeze with his hands, causing you to squeak. “Meet me in our room around nine o'clock tonight...I'll make sure to have a surprise for you. But close your eyes when you enter. No peeking, liebling~”  
  
After giving your ass one last squeeze, followed by a hard slap, his smile widening in own personal pleasure when you yelped out in pain, he left your presence to go about some other business. With a heavy sigh, you turned back to the last fringes of sunlight left to you from the day, admiring the rays filming out over the gorgeous land before you.  
  
 _I may have married a sadistic, masochist who is not only a heavy smoker and alcoholic, but at least we managed to create some pretty fantastic children. The only thing I am left to wonder now...is if there is any sort of reprieve from **his** madness._  
  
But walking inside, thinking of a future family reunion to have later that week to prepare for, you knew when it came to Lutz Beilschmidt: everything was hopeless when you were that man's wife.  
  
The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> ((p.s. Translations are from Google Translate – they are most likely incorrect, and for that, I am sorry. ;A; ))
> 
> * = schatz (German for “baby / darling / sweetheart”)  
> * = liebling (German for “darling / love / honey”)  
> * = Ich möchte Ihnen bis zu essen, Puppe. (German for “I want to eat you right up, doll.”)  
> * = Ich bin geil. Was denken Sie die ich über das zu tun, hmm ...? (German for “I'm horny. What do you think I should do about that, hmm...?”)  
> * = Gefallen daran, nicht wahr, meine kleine Schlampe...? (German for “Liking it, aren't we, my little slut...?”)  
> * = Ich liebe dich, liebling. (German for “I love you, darling.”)  
> ***** ***** *****  
> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> Hope you enjoyed it!! ~~ I sincerely pray I kept 2p!Germany in character >///> Have a great day, reader's!! Thanks again for reading! ;u; ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> ((p.s. Translations are from Google Translate – they are most likely incorrect, and for that, I am sorry. ;A; ))
> 
> * = schatz (German for “baby / darling / sweetheart”)  
> * = liebling (German for “darling / love / honey”)  
> * = Ich kann nicht warten, um Sie über alle berühren, aber ich weiß, wir müssen warten. (German for “I can't wait to touch you all over, but I know we need to wait.”)  
> ***** ***** *****  
> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> I hope you'll please enjoy this fanfiction! Rated M for Mature for obvious reasons (Lemon and violence), but hopefully it's good, and he has been kept in character.^^; 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience, and for reading! I'll be sure to keep working on my other stories!!!! Have a wonderful day, I hope you enjoy this, and good luck with everything going on! I'll try my best to keep everyone updated! Loves and hugs~ Have a great day/night everyone!! <3


End file.
